Promises Kept, Secrets Held
by trubrew
Summary: Ryouga and Akane have married, six years on all is not the heaven people thought it would be...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Ranma ½, OK, there I said it. Now leave me be.  
  
Promises Kept, Secrets Held.  
  
"I don't like this, they won't want me there," groaned Ranma Saotome, as he lay on his bed. "She won't want me there."  
  
"Are you so sure of that?" asked his mother, sitting at the end of his bed.  
  
Yes, his bed, after almost two and half years of sleeping on a futon in the Tendo home, Ranma was now back at his own place, with his own family. The Tendo Dojo a distant memory. But his heart still lay in that place, he couldn't deny that. But he had to go on, had to at least try.  
  
A Saotome never looses, as the saying went.  
  
But I've lost, thought Ranma, lost the very thing I was fighting, for all this time.  
  
"But mum, look it's their wedding," said Ranma, sitting up, "OK Ryouga may have calmed down since before. He was plenty pissed after Akane discovered he was P-Chan, then again who wouldn't after being slammed through three inch thick walls. But my point is -"  
  
"You don't want to see her happy with someone else." His mother finished for him solemnly.  
  
"Yeah." said Ranma, simply.  
  
How could his mother be so right, he sighed.  
  
"Ranma," said his mother, softly, "you have to face this, only then can you truly let go, Akane has fallen in love. If you care for her, in any way, you should be there for her."  
  
"But that's -" Ranma stopped himself. He had to go, he really had no choice.  
  
One fiancée down, two to go, he thought ruefully.  
  
- The Wedding.  
  
Ranma looked at the short blue haired girl, no woman, in front of him. His stomach bottomed out, as she turned to the grinning bandana clad man stood next to her, and said her vows.  
  
He felt a hand grab his and turned a sad smile on Ukyou, his best friend, as he watched the person he was proud to call his first love, marry his arch rival. The hand tightened on his, and he looked up into the young woman's eyes.  
  
Akane would be happy, he knew, happier with Ryouga than with him, they always fought and argued over the stupidest of things, but that never happen with Ryouga, they got on.  
  
He turned to look down the aisle, passed where the Tendo's stood, Soun was wailing loudly as Kasumi was trying to calm him and stop Dr. Tofu from flying off the handle and start dancing with Betty-Chan. To the figure trussed up on the floor.  
  
The minister had thought it odd at first when the bokken wielding mad man into the church screaming, "SAOTOME! YOU WILL NOT MAR -", then was interrupted by an unsheathed katana at his throat, and several assortments of weapons struck him in the face. He had not moved for over half an hour.  
  
Ranma looking back, for the first time that the ceremony had started, smiled happily at the couple as they sealed their marriage with a kiss.  
  
- The After Party.  
  
Ranma brought Ryouga to the side, couples had not started to dance yet and Ryouga and Akane would be the ones to start it.  
  
"What do you want, Ranma," said Ryouga, slightly peeved at being pulled away from his newly wed wife, "if you think kidnapping me will stop -"  
  
"Shuddup, bacon-breath," said Ranma, calmly, "if I was going to do that, all I need do is lead you out the door." Ryouga growled. "I want you to promise me something."  
  
"Huh?" said Ryouga, intelligently, "what?"  
  
"I want you to promise, man-to-man," said Ranma, his voice a near whisper, "that you'll never to do anything to hurt Akane, the way I did."  
  
Ryouga grinned slightly, until the look on Ranma's face got to him, "I promise, Ranma," he clasped his rival's, no his friend's, hand and shook it, "I will not hurt her, and I will protect her from any and all hurt."  
  
Ranma smiled, "Good," he said, "Now you have to dance with your wife."  
  
"Right." Said Ryouga, turning and walking off.  
  
"Er, behind you." Ranma sweat-dropped.  
  
"There you are!" exclaimed Ukyou, from behind him, he turned and smiled at her, she wore a dress for this occasion, Ranma had to admit that her boy's clothing really did not do her justice. "I was looking all over, what were you talking to Ryouga about?"  
  
"Nothing," said Ranma, with a smile, Ukyou frowned, "it was about Akane. I just made him promise to protect her."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Ukyou, stepping up to him, "Ranchan, I was thinking, I didn't wanna stay here for long and you don't look like you want to either, I was wondering. Would you - could you walk me back?" she looked at her feet. Ranma glanced once at the happy couple then back at Ukyou who was waiting.  
  
"Ok," said Ranma, "but this time, I'll make something for you."  
  
- Six years later.  
  
Ranma hid a yawn behind his hand, as he sat down to breakfast with his wife of five years, it was okonomiyaki again on the menu. He picked up the paper and began to read as his wife finished washing up and joined him at the table. He chuckled softly at what he saw.  
  
"What is it, dear," Ukyou Saotome looked at her husband's handsome grin, "you reading the comics again?"  
  
"No," he said, passing her the paper and tucking into his food, "I just found a funny article is all."  
  
"Funny?" Ukyou frowned, "What's so funny about, oh, ha ha!" she grinned at the advert, which read:  
  
The Tendo-Hibiki School of Anything-Goes and Unusual Weapons Martial Arts Dojo, now signing up any would-be students for a small fee, call on .  
  
"So they finally got it running," said Ranma, he smiled at his wife and took her hand, the smile was a little strained, no matter now much he tried to forget, Akane had been his first love, but he was married now and someday they would have kids too. She squeezed his hand, in understanding, "I think they would be surprised at what you've done, dear."  
  
"Me!" squeaked Ukyou, with a pleasant shudder, "I ain't done nothin'."  
  
Ranma grinned, "That's my line," he said, "but you're lying, you've built a multi-national food chain from out of nothing, Ucchan's is the biggest name around for okonomiyaki and the public want more. So don't say that, as for me however." He trailed off.  
  
"You have me," she chipped in, kissing him on the cheek, "That reminds me, I gotta go, I'll see you tonight, don't forget about the list of things I want you to get for me, 'bye Ranchan."  
  
"Ucchan, wa -" but she had already gone. With a sigh Ranma got up from his chair, he looked down at himself. Six years had passed, the Tendo Dojo had been a long time ago.  
  
Ranma, despite what his wife said, had aged badly, he had gotten so horribly depressed a month after Akane's wedding he had rigged up a katana to chop off his head.  
  
Ucchan had appeared moments before it sliced his neck, he had been on medication for six months after that, his pigtail had been cut away in the attempted suicide. Ucchan had tried to get him to grow it back, but Ranma refused. That was part of his old life, and now he had a new one. He was still a martial artist, but he didn't practice as much any more.  
  
Now he was Ucchan's taste tester, and his slight flabbiness attested to that fact.  
  
To start with it had bothered him, Ucchan had said she liked that in a man, it was shortly after this that Ranma asked her out, now they were here. Ucchan had her business and he had a less than productively running Dojo, he was happy.  
  
At least that's what he told Ucchan and himself.  
  
He sighed and picked up the list with a grimace. This would take a while.  
  
- The Shopping Centre.  
  
"Okay, three items down, two to go," Ranma was saying to himself with a sigh, "I hate shopping." He muttered under his breath, then strolled onto the next aisle, looking to the side, when another trolley slammed into his. "What! Damn! Sorry about that I wasn't -"  
  
Ranma stopped as the woman swept long blue hair out of her face.  
  
"No I'm the one that wasn't -" the woman stopped, brown eyes enlarging with recognition. "Ranma! Ranma is that -"  
  
"Hi yer, Akane," said Ranma, with a slight smile, "Long time, no see."  
  
"Ranma, what - what happened to you after the party," said Akane, "I mean at the wedding, where did you go?"  
  
"Worried yer huh?" said Ranma, but did not smile this time, "I seem to be doing that to you a lot." He raised a hand, his ring glinting in the light, "I - er - got married."  
  
"We have really got to talk." Said Akane, with her old smile. Ranma smiled sadly.  
  
- Later.  
  
". Ranma, you have really changed." Akane was saying, as they were seated in the café inside the shopping centre, their bags surrounding them.  
  
"You too," supplied Ranma, "you look totally different with long hair."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled again, Ranma felt that old thrill in his stomach, even after six years it was doing this to him again, "I see you cut yours short. I almost didn't recognise you without your pigtail."  
  
"And the fact I've gained a few pounds," Ranma grinned, patting his stomach, wanting to leave that subject behind. "I've become Ucchan's taste tester. Speaking of which -"  
  
"My cooking is fine, Ranma," growled Akane, but in a playful manner, "Ryouga likes it."  
  
Ranma stared at Akane for a moment, did she flinch when she said her husband's name. "It that some new fad?" said Ranma.  
  
"What's that?" said Akane, looking down at herself.  
  
"The eye shadow," said Ranma, "multi-colour the new thing these days?"  
  
"Oh, that." Again the flinch, "yeah, I'm still young gotta get with a grove, right?" she laughed, it sounded oddly strained.  
  
Ranma glanced at the time, and sighed. "It's been great talkin' to yer, Akane," he said standing, "I gotta go. Tell you what -" he tore his napkin in half and wrote his number on one and gave it to her, "Maybe the four of us can catch up sometime like old -, or rather better times, yeah?"  
  
Akane smiled again, "OK, I'll tell Ryouga," she laughed, again it sounded strained, "but it's not a promise."  
  
"Fair," said Ranma, as Akane wrote down her number and gave it to him, "Well, I'll see you around, Akane-chan." He waved.  
  
"'Bye, Ranma-kun." They left.  
  
- The Saotome Residence.  
  
Ranma sat in front of the TV watching a live martial artist contest, grumbling under his breath, as the one of the contestants in a red gi was taken out of the ring, he could have sent him further than that.  
  
Ukyou was mulling over the accountants when the adverts came on and Ranma's brain prodded him.  
  
"Oh, hey, Ucchan," said Ranma turning to his wife, who looked up at him, "You'll never guess who I ran into today."  
  
"Oh, who?" said Ukyou, puzzled at her husband's unusually bright smile.  
  
"Akane, when I was out shop -" he stopped, "Ucchan, you OK?"  
  
"Huh? What?" said Ukyou, she shook herself, both mentally and physically. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothin' much," said Ranma, cheerfully, digging in his pocket, "We chatted for a bit, I got her phone number and she got ours, I thought the four of us could, well, yer know talk about old times?"  
  
"WHAT?" Ukyou almost roared. After all things that Ranma had gone through to get over Akane, for her to be at his side, even if he was a shell of the Ranma she knew. After six years she thought the past, could stay exactly that. The Past. "Where was Ryouga?"  
  
"Dunno," said Ranma, "Must've been busy or lost. Or both." Ranma grinned remembering.  
  
Ukyou frown at her husband. "Oh, all right. But only if Ryouga is OK with it."  
  
"Great," said Ranma, standing kissing her on the forehead, "Thanks Ucchan, it least it gets us out of the house."  
  
Ukyou smiled. "Right, I better get on with these accounts," she turned to her paper work, missing Ranma's slightly hurt expression. "Why don't you go do a few katas before dinner, hmm?"  
  
"OK, Ucchan," said Ranma softly and trudged out.  
  
He sighed, as he wandered to the Dojo, had he imagined it all he thought.  
  
Did Ukyou truly love him, she made him happy he was sure of that, but there wasn't any spark between them, not like there was with - no, no, no, - he was not going down that path again, it very dangerous going down that path.  
  
But Ukyou had been his friend, when they had kissed that first time it had been odd, he could not understand it, it felt like was betraying someone, but gradually that had faded, like most of his life.  
  
It had been odd to have a friend at his side to begin with, Ukyou had helped him through his depression, sorted his problems. Kodachi, Kuno and Shampoo being the most prominent of them.  
  
Kodachi had just gone insane when she discovered Ranma's curse, almost killing Ukyou and himself, he had wanted to die for so long, but with a friend at his side he had fought to protect her.  
  
Kuno had been less of a problem, despondent after loosing one of his beloved pair, he had attacked Ranma, but his skills had been blunted slightly after so long with out training that Ranma won merely by accident. Kuno, if completely insane, was at least honourable about the defeat, so he gave up his pigtailed goddess and moved out of Nerima a week later, having his sister transferred to an American clinic where they knew how to treat things like this.  
  
Then there had been Shampoo.  
  
It had not been a pleasant experience, Mousse had been delighted of course, but Cologne was not that ready to accept his refusal, it was only after a lot of bargaining and keeping Shampoo at arms length, that Ranma agreed to show the Saotome School's styles to the Amazons and the Kiss of Marriage was rescinded and the three amazons had gone back to China, Cologne cancelling Shampoo's passport to make sure she did not think of returning.  
  
Afterwards, things became calmer, he didn't need to strain himself on Martial Arts twenty-four/seven and the craziness that had been his life had finally dulled.  
  
Like he had dulled. Seeing Akane again after all this time had lifted his heart again.  
  
But also it shattered a tiny part of it, while Ranma had changed almost completely, Akane was still the same short-tempered girl he knew from before. Why had she flinched when he had mentioned her husband?  
  
He shook himself and entered the Dojo to do a few simple katas and clear his head. It didn't help much. Ukyou seemed more distant then ever, why was that? Was his marriage was finally collapsing, the strain from the held back feelings beginning to show? Akane was also having problems, he was sure of it.  
  
Something was up, but he wasn't sure what? What could he do about it? Maybe he should talk to Nabiki.  
  
He snorted out a laugh. Yeah, like a big executive like her would want to talk to a washed out Dojo Master like him. So maybe Kasumi, she was always easy to talk to, if a little ditzy at times.  
  
Yes, he decided, as Ucchan called him in for dinner, that's what he would do, in the morning when Ucchan had gone to work.  
  
- The Next Day.  
  
Ranma awoke late as Ucchan kissed him on the cheek and said her good byes. Vaguely Ranma wondered how distant Ucchan seemed since he had mentioned meeting with Akane. Could she be jealous? Nah, he dismissed the thought. He got up and took a long hot shower to wake himself up and got dressed.  
  
He went straight to the phone to call on Kasumi, sure she would be awake by now. The receiver inches from his fingers, the phone suddenly rang. He stood stunned for a second, then picked it up.  
  
"Hello, the Saotome School of Anything-Go -"  
  
"Ranma," said a voice from the other side, "is that - is that you?"  
  
"A - Akane?" said Ranma, in recognition.  
  
"Ranma, I need to talk to you," said Akane, she sounded worried, afraid even. "Please, meet me at -"  
  
"Wait a sec," said Ranma, butting in, "what's happened Akane, why isn't Ryouga with you?"  
  
"Ranma, I can't talk now," she sounded like she was on the edge of crying, "Please Ranma, please meet at the Cat Café."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you there in ten minutes."  
  
"Thank you, Ranma, Thank you."  
  
He put the phone down and grabbed his jacket. Something was seriously wrong here.  
  
Nine and a half minutes later, Ranma met Akane as he came down the street just outside the Cat Café. Her hair was tied back between her shoulder blades and sunglasses covered her eyes, even though it was a rather cloudy day.  
  
"Akane, what's going on?" said Ranma, coming up to her, "Where's Ryouga? Did you get attacked?" Akane shook her slightly. "An accident then?"  
  
Akane's lips thinned to a line and she took off her glasses. Surrounding Akane's beautiful brown eyes where multicolour of bruises, her left eye was almost held shut by them, "If you call running into Ryouga's fist an accident," she said, sullenly, "then yes it was."  
  
"Were you, - were you sparring?" he asked her, she shook her head violently, "then what happened?"  
  
"It started a while ago," said Akane, agony appearing on her face, "to begin with it was just over stupid things, having him lost several times within a year, gave us time to think things over, realise how silly the fights were. Until six months ago," she shuddered, "we were sparring and chatting at the same time, he promised me when we married that he would train me," Ranma looked down at that, it was something he never did, he never liked to hit Akane, or any other girl if he could help it, "He did a move that reminded me of the old days when you two used to fight, I told him that and he almost lost control, knocked me into a wall," Ranma's hand curled into fists, "afterwards, when he was going to direction therapy, he wasn't getting lost as often and so our fights increased, then I - then I said something so stupid, I told him to be a man and stop acting like a weakling. He totally lost it, I - I just didn't know what do," she half sobbed, "we made up, but I was scared, when I mentioned you, he freaked and -" she grimaced. Ranma noticed she was holding her arm.  
  
"He hurt you," said Ranma, voicing his anger, "he said he would protect you and then he hurt you. I'm glad you came to me Akane, I'll sort this out." He paused, "But why did you come to me, I sure there are others who would help you?"  
  
"Because I realised something, Ranma," said Akane looking at him, with her old smile, "I fell out love with Ryouga the moment he hurt me, I tried to make it work, but my heart wasn't in it. When I saw you even after all this time, I - I fell in l - love with you, all over again."  
  
Ranma stared at her in shock, Akane was in love with him, even after all this time? "No," he said, firmly, "no - no, you are not, I'm just helping you out, Akane, Ryouga hurt you, your feelings are mixed up, you can't possibly love me, I - I."  
  
"Please, Ranma," she almost begged, "I need you, I can't do this alone."  
  
"Alright, alright," he hugged her, as she sobbed into his chest, Please God, he thought, don't make fall in love with her again, I don't think I handle it a second time if I loose her. "I'll help you, Akane. I promise."  
  
- Later.  
  
Ukyou Saotome returned home, from a particularly busy day at the office, to hear an unusual sound coming from the living room. It was her husband laughing. He had not laughed out loud for over six years, there could only be one person to make him laugh like that. Ukyou felt a pit of fear and worry develop for her husband. But mostly for their marriage.  
  
Dropping her purse and things on the table she entered the living room, Ranma stood up and went to her, as soon as he saw her.  
  
"Ucchan," said Ranma, with a smile that would melt any woman's heart, "I'm glad you're here." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Akane's in trouble."  
  
"What?" said Ukyou, pulling back and looking at her husband, "where's Ryouga?"  
  
A dark look came over Ranma's face, "That's the one she's in trouble with."  
  
For the first time that Ukyou had arrived she looked at her husband's old friend. She had long black almost blue hair tied behind her back and was dressed in leather jacket and jeans, she wore sunglasses even though it was pitch black outside.  
  
"What's wrong Akane?" she stepped forward to the seated Akane, "what happened between you and Ryouga?"  
  
"It's a long story," said Akane, discarding her sunglasses, Ranma winced and Ukyou was shocked silent.  
  
After Akane had finished her story to Ukyou, she told Ranma to run Akane a bath. When he went upstairs Ukyou grabbed Akane by the hand and led her to the kitchen.  
  
"You should get your arm seen to as well," said Ukyou looking for the bandages and ointment. "I can't believe Ryouga did this, to you least of all."  
  
"I know," said Akane, with a sigh and wince as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal the long bruise, "he isn't Ranma, is he."  
  
Ukyou froze, and Akane put a hand to her mouth, she had not meant to say that out loud, to his wife of all people.  
  
"No," said Ukyou, after a moment, "he isn't."  
  
"Ukyou, Gomen, I didn't mean -"  
  
"Didn't mean what," Ukyou whirled on her former rival, or ex-former rival as it now seemed, for Ranma's love. "To come swanning in here, like the last six years never happened? To use Ranma to get back at the man you hate? To totally disregard his feelings for you? To - to." Ukyou was on the edge of tears, but she wasn't going to cry, it had been a long time since she done that, "Do you know what you did to him, all the changes he's gone through?"  
  
"Changes?" Akane frowned, sorry for bringing this up.  
  
"His pigtail, Akane," said Ukyou, as though it were obvious, "do you know how he lost it?" Akane shook her head, dumbfounded. "He was going to kill himself, almost a month after you left. He was going to commit seppuku because of you. He loved you that much. It took him ages to get over losing you. I helped him and goddamnit, I am not going to let you undo what I did, I loved him the way he was. You just destroyed him, you don't deserve him after all this." Ukyou took a ragged breath, looking at the stunned Akane.  
  
"I just didn't know who to turn to, Ukyou," she bowed her head, "I'm sorry, but I need you're help. If you only saw the hate in his eyes, Ukyou, you would understand."  
  
Ukyou softened a little, "I'll help out, Akane," she breathed out slightly, "I dunno what it is, but Ranma hasn't acted like this for a long time, I love him, Akane, but I just I dunno anymore." She shook herself, "Married for six years and I still don't know how he feels." She sighed. "So when do you want to face Ryouga -"  
  
Suddenly at the sound of glass shattering a voice screamed "RANMA SAOTOME, PERPARE TO DIE!" followed by "RYOUGA HIBIKI, YOU BASTARD PIG!"  
  
Both Ukyou and Akane ran upstairs at the sounds of fighting.  
  
Ranma was blasted backward through the bathroom room and slid to a stop in the hallway, as Ukyou and Akane reached the top. "Ryouga." Akane breathed, as he stumbled through the broken doorframe.  
  
"Not content with your own wife, Saotome," Ryouga growled, fangs flashing, "that you have to this betraying bitch too!"  
  
Ranma got up, the two women saw an old spark in Ranma's blue eyes that had been absent for more than six years. "She deserves better than you, bastard!" he growled back, "you promised to protect her, to never hurt her!"  
  
Ryouga grinned, "But I didn't hurt her like you did, that drove her to me!"  
  
Ranma let out a guttural roar of pure rage, and ran at Ryouga, he punched out and Ranma flew backward into the wall, crumpling at the bottom. "You've gotten sloppy, Ranma, you are not even worth my time." He turned his glare on his wife. "Akane-Chan," he said, emphasizing 'Chan' with pure hatred, as he held up a gold band, "you forgot your ring, the ring you swore to wear until death."  
  
Ukyou growled, cracking her knuckles, with a glance Ranma, who was regaining his strength, she leapt at Ryouga, her giant spatula appearing from no where.  
  
It was inches from Ryouga's head, as he caught it and flung it and Ukyou into the door of hers' and Ranma's bedroom, shattering it. "Akane," he said softly, menacingly, "come with me now, I want to explain myself."  
  
Ranma got up and stood in front of Akane, she looked at him, there was a fire in his grey eyes and his old cocky smile was back. "Since when did Akane, let anyone explain anything to her, huh?" he asked, "you wanna fight Ryouga, you want to hurt Akane, then you have to go through me. You broke a man-to-man promise Ryouga," his grin became almost feral, "you have no honour."  
  
With a scream Ryouga threw a punch, and was amazed when Ranma caught it in his hand. "Thanks, old buddy," grinned Ranma, "I've wanted to match me skills with someone for a long time. Remember the chestnuts?"  
  
"What!?!" said Ryouga, still surprised by Ranma's speed against him. He was even more surprised by the sudden pain in his gut, and flew back into the bathroom and struck the sink smashing it.  
  
A stream of water flew over his head and hit Ranma, he spluttered changing into his cursed form.  
  
"Heh," said Ryouga, avoiding the water and standing, "now I can beat you for sure."  
  
"You really think it matters what I look like," growled Ranma, his clothes hanging baggy off his cursed form, "It doesn't matter a bit, Bacon Breath." He slammed a fist into Ryouga's gut as he came forward and then an over the head kick to his face, sent him into the stream of water, Ryouga's clothes flung to the floor as he changed into a pig.  
  
Ryouga, now in his P-Chan shape charged at his old rival, his fangs open. Ranma caught the little runt and grabbed him by the mouth, fingers between the piggy fangs holding the mouth open in mid-air.  
  
For the second time in his life, Ranma was faced with an unstoppable foe, who would come back for more and more, never stopping his assault, ruining Ranma's life as his had been ruined.  
  
Ranma had simply had enough of it, enough of the pain and the doubt, that had almost consumed him, he was ready to move on to be himself again, without obstruction.  
  
There was only one path left to take.  
  
"Good bye, Ryouga," he said, "I hate you." Then he prized the little pig's mouth apart. The jaws snapped and Ryouga's small neck broke.  
  
Ranma dropped the now limp pig to the floor and turned to Akane.  
  
"I'm sorry, Akane," he said. "Ryouga will stop hurting you now."  
  
"Ranma." She said softly, tears of relief running down her face, when something hit her. "Oh, no, Ukyou."  
  
Ranma jerked as if he'd been slapped and ran into the bedroom, Akane following him.  
  
Ukyou was slumped against the far wall, Akane and Ranma were shocked to see a piece of wood sticking out of her chest.  
  
"R - Ranma." She choked, as Ranma went to her side.  
  
"It's alright, Ucchan," he said, grabbing her hand between his own, "I'm here, Akane call the -"  
  
"No," said Ukyou, she coughed, "it - it's too late for that."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ranma panicked, "it's not too late."  
  
"Yes, Ranma it is," she looked at both of them, "what happened to Ryouga?"  
  
"He's - he's dead Ukyou," said Ranma, turning from her, she put a hand to his chin and turned his head back, "I - I killed him."  
  
"He would have hurt Akane again, Ranma," said Ukyou, softly, "you did what you thought was right. Now you can be happy."  
  
"What? No!" spluttered Ranma, "Ukyou, I want to -"  
  
"I don't believe you, Ranchan," said Ukyou, a look of defeat on her face, "once long ago, I did, wanted to believe so badly. But it's not true, you've always loved Akane, I thought I could keep this up. But I was living a lie, we were living a lie, even if it was a nice one."  
  
"Ucchan," said Ranma, lowering his head. "I'm sorry I used you."  
  
Ukyou smiled, then laughed and grimaced in pain, "We used each other Ranchan, I know you care for me, as I love you. But I knew you could not return it." She coughed again. "I want you to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be happy, Ranma," said Ukyou, her eyes drooping, "be as happy as you can be." Then her eyes closed for the final time.  
  
"Ucchan." Said Akane softly, looking over at where Ranma sat, silent tears running down his cheeks.  
  
- Another six years later.  
  
"Nyah! Nyah!" came a voice over a stretch of field, "Can't catch me, tomboy! HA!"  
  
"Come back here you BAKA!"  
  
"You're so UNCU -"  
  
BAM! BOK! WHAM!  
  
"What was that," said a short haired woman looking at her pigtailed husband. "Twenty feet?"  
  
"Twenty-five at least," said her husband with his knee-melting grin, "a lot better than last time, no where near her mother though."  
  
"Oh, she'll get better," said Akane, pulling him into a hug, "after all, she's got my strength and your speed."  
  
"Oh, Geez," said Ranma, laughing, "I can't wait 'til she starts dating!"  
  
"Dating?" said the small redheaded five year old, as she picked her black haired twin out of the small crater had had created on impact. "Bleagh! I hate BOYS!"  
  
"Yeah," said the boy with a grin - Ranma buried his face in his hands as the next part came up. "You couldn't even get a boy if you wanted, Ranko."  
  
"Grrr," said Ranko, mallet in hand again, "You come back here Tanma, I'm gonna put you into orbit."  
  
BAM!  
  
"UUUUNNNNCCCCUUUUTTTTTTE TOOOOMMMBBBBOOOOYYY!!!"  
  
"Now that, sounds very familiar." Smirked Ranma.  
  
A growl left Akane, as she sent her partner of the prestigious Saotome- Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts into orbit with a "BAKA!"  
  
"Wow, mum!" said Ranko, cheerily, "That's gotta be a new record: Sixty- five feet!"  
  
The End.  
  
Author's Original Note: This is short version of something that was on my mind. If you like, please review and be constructive about it. Don't flame me, I'm poor!  
  
Author's 2nd Note: Thanks for the reviews, I have endeavoured to sort out the various problems with this fic, which didn't upload like it looked on my computer. I would like to say, also, this was intended as a short fic, only, maybe I did overload on the emotional stuff a little. I hope that my alterations have made it clear what I intended to do with this. Thank you again for the reviews, they were very helpful. And as before, DON'T flame me, I'm poor!!!  
  
PS: Yes, this is basically a Ryouga bashing fic, I don't like him, even if he is a bit of twit.  
  
Here are a few semi-translations (I don't know much Japanese: -  
  
-chan and -kun: are basically terms of affection between friends or lovers, I am not totally certain.  
  
Baka - meaning Jerk or Idiot. (This one I do know is right)  
  
Gomen - meaning Sorry. (errrr.)  
  
Okonomiyaki - some sort of pancake, as far as I tell.  
  
Seppuku - I am not if I've spelt this right, but basically it's ritual suicide. (I think) 


End file.
